


Dedos en la sal

by japiera



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Romance, sinestesia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4595193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo de Koushirou es ilógico y difícil de explicar. El mundo de Mimi está lleno de detalles que quiere compartir con Koushirou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedos en la sal

**Author's Note:**

> Sinestesia: fenómenos psicológico en el cual un estímulo genera respuesta en dos o más sentidos.

 

Koushirou tenía la costumbre de hundir los dedos en el cuenco de la sal antes de cambiar de página. Podía pasarse horas sentado en la biblioteca junto a su pocillo de porcelana. Terminado los deberes, cerraba el libro y se chupaba los dedos. El sabor de la sal tiene tono de  _si bemol_  y aquel es el único tono dulce de la escala. No es la manera adecuada de describir una sensación, pero de momento Koushiro no halla una explicación mejor. Las palabras no cambiaban el hecho de que los dedos en la sal son una sensación tonal dulce, y más que una extravagancia, se trata de una simpleza.

Descubrió su sinestesia en segundo año de secundaria baja. En clase de deporte, recibió un pelotazo en la cabeza que le hizo perder la conciencia, y cuando abrió los ojos y tuvo que responder preguntas de rutina, nunca creyó que su respuesta haría pensar a los demás que el golpe le atrofió la cordura.

—¿Qué siento? Ese típico dolor amarillo que queda en la boca luego de comer un plato de alcachofas.

Lo trasladaron de urgencia al hospital y llamaron a la familia en plan malas noticias. Pero una vez allí, el médico que le trató le dio una segunda lectura al panorama, y comenzó a bombardear a Koushirou en preguntas que dejaron a su madre helada.

—De qué color es el lunes.

—Rojo —contestó Koushirou intentando ignorar cómo el rostro de su madre se inundaba en las lágrimas típicas de un llano negro amargo.

—Qué números son verdes.

—Por lo general las veintenas y las docenas, pero depende.

—¿De qué depende?

—De si son números alfabéticos, o números matemáticos.

El médico sonrió y le pasó un pañuelo a la madre para que parara el llanto.

Hasta aquel entonces, Koushirou nunca encontró una explicación para el desarrollo poco lógico del mundo. La clasificación de números en alfabéticos y matemáticos, se debió justamente a las matemáticas.

La profesora de primer grado utilizaba tizas de distintos colores para escribir los números del 1 al 10. Pero siempre confundía los colores, y los pintaba del que se le antojaba y no del que debía ser. Estéticamente desagradable, solo un «1» naranjo podía escucharse tan feo. Pero nadie decía nada, y Koushiro no se atrevió a levantar la mano.

Entonces llegaron las sumas y las restas y el mal gusto se volvió en incoherencia. El problema real comenzó con las operaciones de tres dígitos, y el extraño método espacial de la profesora, que consistía en ordenar los números de arriba hacia abajo, y sumar o restar por columnas. Por más que ordenara, era cosa de distraerse un momento para que se olvidara del asunto espacial y comenzara a sumar por colores, empezando siempre por los números amarillos, y terminando por los azules.

Habría sido más sencillo si la profesora le hubiese enseñado a dar tonalidades a las decenas y las centenas, en lugar de insistir con el método espacial. Koushirou lo descubrió por sí mismo, en quinto de primaria, y desde entonces, sus notas subieron de manera drástica. Los números matemáticos eran aquellos que se pintaban en melodías a medida que se sumaban o multiplicaban.

—Sinestesia —repitió Koushirou luego que el médico se lo explicara, y el sonido de la palabra se le antojó en colores terracotas—. ¿Es una enfermedad?

—No, no. Para nada. Es un modo diferente de percibir el mundo.

—Ya entiendo. ¿Es por ello que la ropa es de cualquier color menos del que debería ser?

—Supongo. ¿De qué color debe ser la ropa?

—Depende. Los pantalones según el largo, van entre los verdes y los grises; y cualquier prenda que cubra el torso, en tonos naranjos o rojizos o también grises.

El médico revolvió la cabellera de Koushirou.

—Eres una persona interesante, Koushirou. Supongo que has vivido un mundo un tanto desagradable.

—Más que desagradable, ilógico.

Koushirou se pasó la noche leyendo al respecto. Pero al día siguiente cuando Taichi le preguntó qué había sido de él y sus neuronas, prefirió guardarse lo de la sinestesia como un secreto, por el color púrpura que oía cada vez que no daba a conocer todo lo que sabía.

Así pasaron sus días, igual de ilógicos, pero más tranquilo al saber que había un motivo para la falta de cordura en el mundo. No piensa que es especial por su sinestesia. Es ventajosa a la hora de recordar códigos y ecuaciones; pero sigu siendo una experiencia desagradable el comprar ropa, o ir al supermercado y ver los precios escritos en un tono inadecuado.

—Pero debe ser aburrido sin ella —reflexiona para sí mientras vuelve a hundir los dedos en el cuenco de porcelana—, no poder disfrutar del sonido dulce de la sal.

Mimi alcanza a oír aquello. Desengancha una horquilla que cuelga del bordillo de su vestido, y despeja su rostro del flequillo.

 

 

Mimi percibe el mundo con sus cinco sentidos. Cada instante, todos los sentidos son estimulados; y cada instante, el estímulo se desvanece en el aire y el recuerdo. La belleza de lo efímero, aquello que todavía no se ha creado y aun así se extingue. Mimi toma a Koushirou de las manos y lo arrastra hasta la orilla de la playa. Quiere compartir con Koushirou el cómo ella siente la orilla de la playa.

_Quítate los zapatos y las calcetas, siente la arena bajo tus pies; la textura y su temperatura, siente cada grano colándose entre tus dedos y tus uñas._

_Dime Koushirou ¿es la misma arena de ayer? Deja a tus pies recibir todo el peso de tu cuerpo. Avanza un paso y fíjate si hay un pie que reciba más peso que el otro; avanza otro paso para que te acerques más al mar. Escucha el mar, cómo las olas revientan y la arena absorbe la espuma y la sal._

_Huele la sal del mar y la arena a tus pies; ¿eres capaz de calcular la distancia entre cada aroma? Que la mezcla suba por tus piernas y se impregnen con el olor de tu uniforme, el suavizante que usa tu madre para lavar tu ropa, y el desodorante de esta mañana. No dejes de sentir la arena bajo tus pies, ni olvides el peso de tu cuerpo. Añádele el aroma, y busca si hay más aromas en el viento._

—Haz nombrado todos los aromas posibles.

—Hay uno que te falta, querido. Pero avancemos.

_Siente cómo el viento juega con tu ropa, y como tu cabello se desordena; dime si te causa cosquilla el viento que se cuela por el cuello de tu camisa hasta tu barriga, si transporta granos de arena, o un poco de la sal del mar; dime si te produce alguna sensación cómo mi propio cabello desordenado choca con tu rostro; y dime si el viento te ha llevado ya el olor del perfume que me he echado esta mañana._

_Pronuncia mi nombre, Koushirou._

—¿Mimi?

_Dime lo que sientes, Koushirou._

—Siento que tu mundo es muy rico comparado con el mío.

Koushiro solo percibe la arena si le dicen que repare en ella, y no puede identificar el olor de su desodorante o del suavizante de su ropa. La sinestesia no enriquece al mundo más que la voluntad, y le causa curiosidad la capacidad de Mimi de no considerar ninguna sensación trivial.

Observando a Mimi de espalda al océano, Koushiro descubre que el amor es lo único lógico en el mundo.

Mimi se sienta en la arena y se ata sus zapatos.

Mimi no nació con la capacidad de ser consciente de todas las sensaciones que la bombardean a casa segundo, sino que la entrenó a través de los años hasta volverlo algo natural. Desglosa cada una de ellas, y se deleita con la sensación final que produce vivirlas al unísono. Lo compara a escuchar una sinfonía.

Cada instrumento otorga un sonido único; cada instrumento aporta y suma; y entre suma y suma, se recuerda el conjunto como una melodía unificada y finita. Solo el oído entrenado es capaz de seguir cada pista de sonido, y solo el oído entrenado puede escuchar una sinfonía como un todo y a la vez una suma, y valorar y dejarse deleitar por ambos a la par.

Mimi tiene sus sinfonías favoritas.

—En las lluvias de verano, me gusta asomar la cabeza por la ventana mientras sostengo un tazón de cerámica con té verde y limón, y uso un vestido de algodón —le confesó a Koushirou—. Cierro los ojos un momento para escuchar cómo cae la lluvia sobre el tazón, y lo dejo acompañar por la sensación del vestido de algodón que respira con la humedad, y el toque de limón y té verde que se diluye sutilmente con las gotas.

O también:

—Y en invierno, nada mejor que salir después de una nevada a pelar una naranja.

Y cuando dice cosas así, Koushirou deja a un lado su cuenco de la sal y le pide a Mimi que detalle cada una de las sensaciones que produce pelar una naranja luego de una nevada.

Mimi es una explosión de colores y sonidos armónicos, con sabor a cítricos, a jazmín, y madreselva. Koushiro no repara en qué pisan sus pies en ese momento, o en todos los aromas que lo rodean. Cuando está con Mimi y ella habla, solo puede sentirla a ella.

—¿Formo parte de alguna de esas sinfonías? —le pregunta.

Mimi no responde. Se inclina sobre sí, recoge una horquilla que lleva colgando en el bordillo de la falda, y se aparta el flequillo.

—No somos tan diferentes, Koushirou. Te he visto en la biblioteca. Dime, ¿qué es lo percibes que los demás no?

Y Koushirou se da cuenta, que el púrpura de los secretos se oye mal en presencia de Mimi, pero no puede decírselo. La sinestesia se desaprovecha en él, y saber aquello le causa vergüenza.

 

 

Es verano y Koushirou escucha y ve la lluvia. Cierra su enciclopedia, lame la sal de los dedos, y pide en la cafetería de la facultad un té verde con limón. Allí solo tienen vasos de cartón.

Intenta sacar el torso por una de las ventanas de la cafetería, pero el techo que sobresale impide que le lleguen gotas de agua. Sale a la intemperie y queda empapado en menos de un minuto. Es él, bajo la lluvia, sosteniendo un vaso de cartón: la sinfonía favorita de Mimi está siendo interpretada por la peor orquesta, y Koushirou nunca pensó que él contribuiría a hacer más ilógico el mundo.

Lo único que siente, son sus ropas húmedas pegadas a su cuerpo, y un desagradable rojo metálico que proviene de la gente que le señala a la distancia.

—¿Koushirou? ¿Qué haces?

Koushirou es capaz de ver la voz de Mimi antes de escucharla. Se ha quedado paralizada bajo su paraguas, y los sentidos de Koushirou también se han paralizado. Mimi no sabe qué le ha pasado a Koushirou que está empapado, pero Koushirou sabe perfectamente lo que Mimi está percibiendo en aquel momento.

Mimi escucha los diferentes sonidos que produce la lluvia que cae sobre su paragua, sobre Koushirou, y sobre la calle. Escucha su respiración y la de él, el murmullo de las hojas, y la gente que habla a la distancia.

Huele el aroma a té verde y limón disuelto en la lluvia, y cómo ese olor estimula sus papilas gustativas; huele el perfume que se ha puesto aquel día, y el olor a tierra mojada.

Siente sus ropas de algodón húmedas, siente la textura del concreto mojado bajo sus pies, y el mango de madera de su paraguas; su cabello no se mueve, su boca se seca, y sus dientes muerden su lengua.

De lo único que Koushirou no está seguro, es qué está viendo Mimi en aquel momento.

—Solo… solo quería… —comienza Koushirou y le enseña su vaso de cartón.

Solo quería escuchar tu sinfonía favorita.

—Qué voy a hacer contigo. —Mimi menea su cabeza se lleva a Koushirou al baño de chicas—. Ojalá que el secador de manos sea lo suficientemente potente para tu ropa.

Mimi le ordena quitarse los pantalones, la camisa, y el calzado, y Koushirou agradece llevar calzoncillos adecuados. Pasan la tarde al lado del ventilador de manos, conversando sobre lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser Koushirou, y lo demasiado gentil que es Mimi. Se ríen, y la risa de Mimi sabe a algodón de azúcar.

Las ropas de Koushirou están secas al caer la noche, y ya ha dejado de llover.

—¿Quieres que te vaya a dejar a casa? —pregunta Koushirou.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer —Mimi se baja del lavabo y alisa su falda antes de salir cogida del brazo de Koushirou.

Mientras caminan, Koushirou se da cuenta que, sin poder sentirlo él, es capaz de saber todas las sensaciones que bombardean a Mimi, pero no es capaz de vivirlas por sí mismo.

Para él, se trata de un momento granate y dorado, en medio de una noche con olor a damasco.

Para Mimi, ella siente el olor de la noche, el sonido de los insectos que aparecen luego de la lluvia, y la humedad que continúa impregnada en su ropa. Pero Koushirou sigue teniendo la misma duda que en la tarde.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Siempre que me hablas de las sensaciones que encuentras en un momento, lo único que no me cuentas, es lo que ves.

—Ah, eso. ¿Quieres saberlo?

—Si no es molestia.

—Pero te vas a decepcionar.

Mimi se detiene a mitad del puente y se apoya en la balaustrada. La luna se refleja en el río que corre bajo sus pies, y el viento sigue sin aparecer.

—Veo exactamente lo que tú y lo que cualquiera ve. Ahora te veo a ti, los distintos tonos de tu piel, la ropa que usas, y la manera en que te aferras al mango de tu maletín.

Koushirou no le replicó nada. El tono de la voz de Mimi empalidece y a Koushirou se le hace necesario continuar con el color púrpura de los secretos.

Mimi volvió a sacar otra horquilla, y volvió a agarrarse el flequillo.

 

 

Koushirou dirá que ocurrió en el único lunes gris de su vida. Mimi podría decir muchas más cosas.

—¿Por qué haces eso? —le pregunta Koushirou y señala la frente de Mimi.

—Hacer qué.

—Eso. Desenganchar una horquilla de tu falda y apartarte el flequillo.

—Porque me molesta la visión. Está un poco crecido.

—Entiendo. ¿Me dirás la verdad algún día?

Mimi se quitó la horquilla y se la entregó a Koushirou.

—Solo cuando tú me digas esa cosa que te guardas, yo tal vez decida si lo que te he dicho es mentira.

Koushirou no está seguro de por qué no puede contárselo. Al principio, pensaba que se debía al buen sonido del color del secreto, pero hace tiempo que ya no se trataba de eso.

Mimi se esforzó por describirle a Koushirou cómo ella descubre el mundo cada segundo y se lo compartió. Le dio lógica a su mundo ilógico, le enseñó la calidez de su cuerpo, el olor de sus sábanas, y el sonido de sus sollozos chocando contra su pecho.

Koushirou no hizo lo mismo. Koushirou no sabe cómo explicarle a Mimi su mundo y mucho menos compartirlo.

—No te vayas —le pide.

Pero ya es demasiado tarde. Los lunares de colores salen por última vez de los labios de Mimi y se desvanecen con ella en un suspiro.

 

 

Las personas no cambian de color. Las costumbres sí.

Koushirou ya no hunde sus dedos en el cuenco de la sal. El mundo se volvió demasiado ilógico que es imposible disfrutar de las simplezas. Está irritable, todo le causa desagrado, y no quiere explicarlo. O no puede. No le entenderían, porque no conocen los distintos colores del dolor, o las diferentes disonancias de la angustia; Taichi le miraría raro, Yamato pensaría que es una metáfora.

No es una metáfora.

Le duele amarillo. Le duele demasiado en amarillo. Y la angustia le va a reventar el tímpano.

Le pide a Sora que le ayude a encontrar a Mimi, y Sora le entrega un papel con una dirección.

Mimi no quiere hablar con él. Koushirou comete el error de no insistir.

 

 

Mimi hunde los dedos en el cuenco de la sal. La sal opone resistencia y debe aplicar fuerza para avanzar; sus uñas se llenan de granos finos que son ásperos, y la sensación general es desagradable.

Con sus dedos llenos de sal, cambia la página de la enciclopedia. Escucha los granos de sal chocar contra las hojas plásticas y rodar hasta la costura del encuadernado. Es todavía más desagradable.

No quiere hacerlo porque intuye la sensación que quedará en su boca, pero termina lamiendo sus dedos salados. Es tan desagradable que le saltan las lágrimas, y solo quiere un vaso de agua.

Koushirou, que llevaba viéndola hace un rato desde atrás de unas estanterías repletas de libros, le deja a Mimi su botella sobre la mesa. Mimi está a punto de caerse de la silla, pero Koushirou la sostiene y desenrosca la tapa por ella.

—Vas a tener que usar tu imaginación —le advierte—, y no concentrarte tanto en los detalles.

Koushirou se sienta delante de ella y saca su propio pocillo de la porcelana. Mimi todavía no ha hablado, y Koushirou le pide que asienta cuando está lista. Mimi asiente.

—Deja caer tus dedos en el pocillo y escarba poco a poco en la sal. No pienses que está conformada por un conjunto de granos, solo deja tus dedos allí y que se muevan como quieran.

Mimi intenta reducir al máximo las sensaciones. Olvida a los instrumentos de la orquesta, y se queda solo con los cellos y los oboes. No le importa cómo está sentada en la silla, cómo se siente su cabello, o el olor a libro viejo y encierro de la biblioteca. No tiene ni brazos ni manos, solo dedos. No sabe qué movimientos hacen sus dedos, pero los siente ir de aquí para allá, jugando entre la sal. Piensa, que no está mal.

—Ahora cierra la enciclopedia con cuidado y… escucha primero lo que voy a decir.

Mimi observa a Koushirou a los ojos y le dice que escuchará primero. Ve el nerviosismo mezclado con determinación en su mirada oscura, y se siente contagiada por ella.

Entonces se da cuenta, antes que Koushirou comience a hablar, que había tenido razón todo aquel tiempo.

—Deja tus dedos con sal sobre tus labios y cuando lo hagas, escucha el  _si bemol_  dulce que se desprende de ellos, y piensa en ellos como un color sobre tus labios.

Koushirou es un mundo lleno de instrumentos nuevos que producen sonidos nuevos. Y para sorpresa de Koushirou, Mimi rie.

En lugar de hacer aquello, desengancha una horquilla de la falda. Su sinfonía favorita es sentir cómo los cabellos desaparecen de su frente cuando ve a su persona favorita.

**Author's Note:**

> Está también publicado en mi cuenta en ff.net  
> Escrito con cariño para asondomar, por su no-cumpleaños.


End file.
